


Orpheus|俄耳甫斯

by IvyLili



Category: Sunless Sea
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLili/pseuds/IvyLili
Summary: She would do anything to bring her beloved back.
Relationships: The Genial Magician/Zee-Captain(s) (Sunless Sea)
Kudos: 3





	Orpheus|俄耳甫斯

一身黑衣的年轻女人跪在冰冷潮湿的地面上；黑色的面纱遮住了她的脸。

深海溺者的君王坐在镶嵌宝石的水池中俯视着她。

“你想要什么，小女孩？”

女人抬起头，掀开面纱，露出了因长久哭泣而显得红肿的眼睛。

“人们说您能使海上的一切死者复生。”她以沙哑的声音说道，“我恳求您……将我心爱之人还给我。镜中的毒蛇将他从我身边夺走了。”

她垂下头看着自己合起来的双手；在线条柔和的指甲间有黑色的、凝固了的血迹。

她记得那个寒冷的夜晚，记得遗忘之区的浓雾，记得她的恋人温柔的深绿色双眼，记得他与她之间最后的约定。

她记得雾中传来的不祥旋律，记得占据了他身体的那条蛇眼中森冷的银光，记得它用他的面孔露出的骄傲的微笑——她所爱的那个人绝不会有那样的表情——而他说过宁可死也不愿成为毒蛇的傀儡……

她记得自己以颤抖的手在蘑菇酒里加入了鸦片酊，记得自己从身后扼住了他的脖颈——不，那不是她的恋人，是毒蛇伪装成他的模样——但是她所熟悉的他的脉搏的节奏、他惯常使用的发油的依兰花香气却一阵阵地刺痛着她的心；她的指甲嵌入了他的皮肤，她的手指生疼，她的眼睛被泪水模糊，然而她仍然没有让双手放松半分，直到他彻底失去气息，再也不动。

她记得当那两个水手将那具躯壳用布包裹起来推入海中的时候她正扶着船舱壁缓缓地跪坐下来。她不敢看那曾经属于她的恋人的了无生气的躯体，但是却无法逃避它落入海水发出的沉重声响。她终于扑倒在甲板上失声痛哭。

“你愿意付出什么？”

不知过了多久，深寻王终于这样问她。

女人轻轻地咬了咬嘴唇。“我所拥有的一切。”她说，“尽管我没有女皇那样的权力，能够献出城市换取爱人的生命。我只能奉献出我自己所拥有的那些——我的财产，我的珠宝，我的……”

“你认为我缺乏这些吗，小女孩？”

女人有些惊惧地抬起苍白的脸。“凭着您的慈悲——”她的声音在颤抖。

“听着，”深寻王以平淡的语气说道，“我乐意满足你的愿望。但是我的权力也并非无限；林中城堡的统治者或许愿意交还他们俘获的灵魂，然而他和你所记得的那个人将不再一样。他也许不会记得你们曾经相爱，而你还是愿意让他回到你的身边么？”

“……愿意。”在沉默片刻之后，女人用力地点了点头。“即使他失去记忆，我也相信我们会重新相爱。”

深寻王轻轻地叹了口气。“年轻的、相爱的人们啊，”他若有所思地说，“那么，告诉我你所知道的最神秘的故事，因为唯有知识可以无限积累；交给我七枚宝石、七枚闪晶珊瑚，因为七是个重要的数字。然后你就会再一次见到你的心上人。”

“万分感谢您的慈悲，”女人抬起手擦了擦眼角。她摘下自己的项链和耳环放在溺者侍从端来的托盘上，而后抬起脸来开始讲述：

“我曾在渴求的地平线唤醒了一个雪做的孩子。那个孩子记得伦敦和曾经有过的家庭，但是他也想要去远航……”

她不知道水池中合着双眼的君王是否在听；但她仍然继续讲了下去。

“……我们带着那个孩子来到了伊瑞姆。他将要——或是已经航向——东方；他说自己将远航直到海水从漆黑变成泛着金光的翠绿，将穿过流亡者回忆起阳光温度的海滩，将找到冰封的密林，将攀上最高的树直到触及真正的月亮……”

深寻王忽然睁开了眼。“很好，”他说。

在水池后面的墙壁上，一道门缓缓打开了。身着甲胄的溺者卫兵们带着一个男人走了出来；他的眼神平静而空洞，如同梦游者一般。

“我最亲爱的……！”女人发出一声惊喜的呼喊，站起身来向她失而复得的恋人跑去；然而溺者卫兵们拦住了她。

“在束缚解开之前他看不见你，”深寻王说，“最后提醒你一次，他或许不会记得你们曾经相爱……祝你们好运，小女孩。”

溺者卫兵们解开了青铜制成的锁链，退到了一边。

“……是您？”仿佛刚从一个漫长的梦中醒来，男人带着些许抱歉的微笑望着面前的女人。“发生了什么……您在为何人哀悼？”

“为我曾经失去的一个人，”她注视着心爱之人清澈的深绿色双眼，“但现在我已将他寻回。来吧，我们要起航了……”


End file.
